


Tooth and Nails

by MonnalisaDrama



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonnalisaDrama/pseuds/MonnalisaDrama
Summary: Kakashi is back in time, after seeing the love of his life dying in his arms, he is gona fight tooth and nails to get her back, but will he succeed?





	1. Unplanned

There's an alarm clock in the room. It won't stop doing that "oh so annoying sound!"

 

BANG!

 

A small hand hits the clock, but it's too late, he is already awake. He has gravity defying silver hair, still sleepy black eyes and a mask covering the lower half of his face. He seems to be confused looking at the now broken clock.

"What's this? Where am I? Oh! This is my old room... It worked." His small shape starts shaking, and he is crying. The sadness around him could be tangible. He grasps his pillow and buries his face in it to muffle his howls. It's good that he is in his old house, with no neighbors close by, or somebody could have already knocked on the door to know what has happened. He doesn't want it, his pain is only his, he can't explain what he is passing through. Nobody would believe him anyway, and even if they do, it could be too risky.

"I'm so sorry Naru! I'm so sorry!" He can't help it, her last moments are like a movie in his head. "I let you die."

 

_Kaguya is sealed, they were summoned back to the desert battlefield. **She** had just said goodbye to her already deceased father and was still crying over his ashes. Nobody saw when Kakashi went still and his eyes glazed over. The Rikudou Sennin wanted to talk to him without a potential traitor knowing it._

_"Hatake Kakashi, I have something for you, it is a request from Naruto. You would be the only one able to carry this responsibility, just in case she fails."_

_"What are you talking about? Kaguya is already sealed, the war is over." Kakashi isn't naive to believe that everything was good now and they all would be happy ever after, but what could happen now that the Rikudou Sennin would need to interfere personality or through anyone else?_

_"I fear that my eldest son is going to betray the youngest one again." He is silent for awhile whilst Kakashi was understanding what he is saying._

_"Sasuke and Naruto?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Why?"_

_"I had a conversation with both of them while they were between life and death. And made a decision trying to save them both. I really believe that Indra can find the right path, but maybe with the influence of black Zetsu we are too late again... Ashura won't abandon him, and I lost count of how many times they have reincarnated and haven't settled things yet. I chose to give power to both of them this time, instead of choosing just the youngest one. I was in hope that this way Indra wouldn't feel rejected by me, and would see the light in Ashura's attitude..._

_"I was wrong, he still has so much dark in his heart, Sasuke does not envy Naruto, but he truly believes that the only way to achieve peace is through becoming a tyrant himself, carrying the burden of hatred and inflicting pain, so people would value the peace. He can be powerful enough to enslave the whole world, and if the time comes, you shall not hesitate."_

_"What must I do?"_

_"You should use this." He handed him a peace of paper with a draw that Kakashi had never seen before, it looked simple, and at the same time it didn't._

_"What's it?"_

_"It should allow you to travel through time, to the past. The longer you can go the most you can change."_

_"Is it possible? All this time you have this kind of solution... why are you telling this just now?"_

_And Kakashi was thinking of all the lives that could've been saved. If he knew this..._

_"You shall remember that going back makes the future you know very fragile, very small things could make big things different, including people that you know now could not even be born again, just a millisecond and somebody could not even be born. It is not something to play with."_

_And Kakashi understood, and paled. "How far should I go?"_

_"As far as it takes you, Naruto picked out you, for a reason, you shall not lose your faith in her. She believes that you are the best person for it because you could go farther away than her, and save many more lives. I have never disappointed myself for listening to her, that's why I'm giving it to you. It's her wish to save as many lives as it would be possible, even if it cost her very existence."_

_Kakashi went silent, starting to breathe heavily. The idea of losing her was terrifying, but wasn't true, not yet, she was very alive, and powerful! He wouldn't use that seal! It wouldn't be necessary._

_"I see." Hagorome sighed, he knew what was passing through the young Shinobi's head, but he wasn't saying it out loud. Ashura always found love through her many reincarnations, it wouldn't be different this time, even though she was younger this time. "She believes in your strength and wisdom, she looks up at you all the time, e she loves you like nobody else, she is counting on you to do the right thing, and I believe you're going to do it because you love her too."_

_"I can't lose her." Was all Kakashi said._

_"I know." Were the last words of Hagoromo for him._

_Too soon Sasuke was challenging Naruto and putting Sakura in a genjutsu. Kakashi could not believe what was happening. In his head, there was a mantra "I can't lose her." But he was left behind to look after an unconscious Sakura, praying to be fast enough, praying to be enough..._

_When Sakura woke up he dragged her to the direction of The Valley of the End. He knew his students well enough to know where they would go for a final battle. They loved a drama after all._

_But they had to wait and find shelter, the explosions were gigantic, not something a simple human could do, they were gods fighting. Mountains were rippled, or extinguished, rivers were erased and reborn. Everything in less then a day._

_Then there was silence, and he dragged Sakura once more, the poor girl was crying nonstop, but he couldn't care less. There were things more important than the feelings of a frightened teenager. He needed to find Naruto, to make sure everything was going to be ok, he couldn't see his own hypocrisy. Maybe this was his first big mistake on that day..._

_When they finally arrived at the valley his heart stopped for awhile. The amount of destruction was unbelievable. He saw his students lying still on a broken rock that should be a hand of a big statue. He remembered Naruto saying to Sasuke that next time they would fight, they would both die. Could it be?_

_Sakura was the first one to jump where they were, and started to take their vitals. She was checking if they were breathing, and looking over the many injuries, so Kakashi had hope, he jumped after them and got closer. Naruto was terrifyingly pale, losing so much blood, without an arm, but still breathing. He had hope and got closer._

_"Naruto."_

_Silence._

_"Sakura, what are you doing? Naruto needs you!"_

_"I'm sorry Sensei, but Naruto has the Kyuubi, Sasuke doesn't, I can't lose him..." she answered between weeping and sobbing. And he saw and understood that she was going to heal Sasuke first, because she believed she loved him, even though he didn't loved her back. And he got angry and desperate._

_"I can't believe you Sakura! He told you he doesn't love you, he tried to kill you, he had every intention of destroying Konoha, he wants to be a tyrant! Naruto was always by your side, your best friend, she saved our village, she saved you so many times that I've lost count, she saved the whole fucking world! And you're choosing him over..."_

_"Kashi..."_

_He looked down to see the owner of that voice so soft and weak now. Naruto was awake. But she could merely open one of her eyes. He started crying._

_"Naru..." he knelt besides her and took her hand in his. He got closer to her so she could do less effort to talk._

_"He gave ya th'seal, didn't he?" Hearing her half said words he sobbed, was she asking him? Asking him to go back and maybe lose the very possibility of her existence?_

_"Naru, it won't be necessary, we are here, you're going to be ok, let me talk to Kurama, he'll let me know what to do to help healing you..."_

_"Kurama's out... can't talk... can't heal... ya shouldn't hesitate Sensei."_

_As soon as she said that he started to understand what was happening, she was dying, Kurama wasn't there to heal her, he couldn't heal her, Sakura wouldn't heal her till it was to late, she was asking him to use the seal now, before Sasuke could do something to stop him, but he couldn't let her behind, he couldn't look away from her, he had done that too many times already..._

_"I can't lose you Naru, I'm so sorry..." his tears wouldn't stop, neither his sobbing, he felt lost. He hated Sakura in that moment. He more than hated Sasuke. He was losing the only woman he had ever fell in love with, and he had never even told her it..._

_"'Not losing me Kashi... I believe in you... you believed in me... sorry Sensei..." he could feel she was exhausted, and in pain. He was losing her, there was nothing he could do._

_"Don't talk, I'm going to find a way to save you, just be quiet for awhile..." he looked around intending to find a way to save her, maybe he could make Sakura see some reason, or punch some reason in her head... maybe there was somebody else, a miracle, something... all he could see were the destroyed statues of Madara and Hashirama under and around them, the river looked dead, the waterfall wasn't there anymore, the sunny day seemed to mock him._

_"Kashi... I believe in you... don' wanna go without tellin' ya..."_

_He looked at Naruto again, he could see tears in her face, blood was smeared on her golden strands, he tried to dry her tears with his hands, he took her hand with one of his and touched her face with the other, looking in her eye. How ironic was it that now he had both his eyes thanks to her, but she had only one. Her eyes were always so beautiful, so expressive, full of life and joy... now so sad... but there was still something more, was it hope?_

_"I luv ya Kashi."_

_Was he hallucinating? All this time he tried to hide his feelings for her, because he was tainted, he was too old, her Sensei, it was wrong. she could find so many better options than him, so many good young men that could love her without all the burden he used to carry... and now she was confessing to him of all people. His eyes were round of shock. He couldn't believe his own ears._

_"Naru..." another tear fell down her face, and he wasn't going to hide it anymore. "I love you too Naru, I love you so much, please stay with me..." and his desperation reached another level, his crying became louder than before, he touched her forehead with his and closed his eyes, it was just unbearable, he was holding her, she loved him back, but it was being denied for both of them._

_She let out a very tiny smile, mixed with tears. Her hand moved very slowly to reach the pocket on his vest that contained the seal. "I'll always be with you."_

_Her breathing was even more heavy than before, there was blood going out of her mouth, how was it possible for somebody so small losing so much blood?_

_"Please Kakashi." He took the seal in his hand being careful, so that anybody but him and Naruto could know what was happening. She gave him one last nod, and there was one last breath._

_"No." She was gone. "No, no, no, no, no..." he took her in his arms and kept repeating in until he heard some chuckling._

_"So it's finally over, she almost got me to believe her, but in the end she died and left me here" Sasuke continued laughing, but it was bitter, empty of any joy. "Thank you Sakura..."_

_"Sasuke-kun" Sakura seemed to glow over what she had just heard him say, he was thanking her?_

_"Thank you for remembering me how selfish someone can be."_

_"But Sasuke-kun..." and she continued her weeping, finally looking at Narutos and starting to sob again._

_"Sasuke, have you changed your mind?" Kakashi wasn't really hoping that Sasuke was converted to be a good man, he had made his decision the moment he had seen her last breath. If there was a chance to have her back, he was taking it, he had decided to be selfish too. He was going to live for her, and fight tooth and nails to give her everything he thought she deserved._

_Sasuke laughed once more, while Kakashi was laying her body on the rock again, preparing the seal carefully, so Sasuke wouldn't see what he was doing, using her body as a shield to hide the piece of paper. When Sasuke stopped his laughing, the seal was ready._

_"You know Kakashi?" He looked at his old student one last time, there was a crazy look in the teen's face, a mix between madness and pain. "I loved her too."_

_Was all Kakashi heard before pouring chakra into the seal and everything became light._


	2. What now?

He is crying for what seems to be hours. He doesn’t want to eat or move, but his migraine is telling him that he’s dehydrated, probably for crying too much. He had lost a lot of dear people through his life, he had thought that it would be impossible to feel more sorrow than he had already felt, he was wrong, again.

"What I'm gonna do now? I need a plan..."

Finally calming down he gets up from the bed and walks to the bathroom that is next to his room. Still feeling dizzy because of everything that happened, he takes off his mask and opens the faucet in the bathroom sink to wash his face. He has the feeling that something is not right, because he is a little bit clumsy performing such a simple chore. He opens his eyes slowly and looks at the mirror, well, up at the mirror...

"Why is this so high?"

He stands on tiptoe to see his reflection.

"Oh shit!"

A pair of very dark eyes looks back at him, in a childlike face with very round cheeks. He washes his face once more, just in case... but nothing changes... he is doomed!

"All this baby fat!" He pinches his cheeks to make sure they are real. "How far back have I gone? It must be some kind of sick revenge... or a very bad joke... I'm a cute little genin again!" but then he glances over his head and sees the reflection of a small green vest behind him. "Well, Chuunin at least..." He looks back at his reflection and stares at his puffy eyes.

“No Sharingan yet. When exactly am I? What am I supposed to do now?” He is feeling lost and lonely, he needs a plan but first he needs to know the scenario. He grabs his vest and leaves the bathroom to look at his old home, it was such a big and empty home for a small child, he remembers that the first thing he had done when he became Jonin was buying a small apartment in a very crowded building, close to Guy’s, because he was the only one brave enough to put up with him.

This house is a simple and traditional winka house, with some flowers and vegetable gardens outside, but inside it’s depleted of any plants or strong colors, everything is just functional and organized, with lots of browns and grays, when had he started missing plants and colors in his home...? 

He peeks at the ranma to see that it must be already late afternoon. Coming to think of it, how fortunate he is for waking up in his room and alone after traveling back in time! It wasn't like he had any control over it after all, it could had happened in the middle of a mission and he could had been dead by now, for failing to dodge some enemy attack... Maybe that seal have some safety secret...

He starts wandering through his house, with a mix of feelings like longing and sorrow, if he could had chosen he wouldn’t come back so far... He reaches to touch the old furniture only to get startled when he listens to a door sliding. He freezes, trying to understand what's happening. Nobody ever came to his house without an invitation, and he had never invited anyone so... Well, maybe his Sensei, he used to worry a lot over him after his father's death, and sometimes showed up just to see if he was ok.

His heart seems to make a loop with the idea of seeing his Sensei again, could it be? Could he have his old team back? Would he be able to protect them this time around?

He takes a pair of shurikens from his vest, just in case, and walks to the washitsu, where the noise came from. He listens to a few footsteps, and what seems to be a blade being unsheathed. He startles once more, was he under attack? It didn't happened last time...

Getting close to the shoji door he sees a man's shape, kneeled on the tatami. He slides the door as silently as the exceptional ninja he is, to see long silver hair, tied in a low pony tail, hands holding a tantō blade that is aimed towards the man's stomach. He feels like his brain is malfunctioning. There is a moment of hesitation, but then a jolt of electricity seems to run through his body.

"What the hell are you doing?" his childish voice echoes through the silent room. He is shaking now.

Seppuku is a form of suicide practiced manly by the samurai. The grisly act of stabbing oneself in the belly with a short sword, slicing open the stomach and then turning the blade upwards to ensure a fatal wound, with a slow death. For samurai it means a way to achieve an honorable death. It could be just a way to avoid capture following battlefield defeats, but it also functioned as a means of protest or a way of expressing grief over the death of a revered leader. It was also a common form of capital punishment for samurai who had committed crimes. But that man wasn't a samurai, he wasn't captured by enemies, his leader was very alive, and he had nothing to be ashamed of, at least in Kakashi's point of view, but even he took some time to understand that, and forgive his father.

The man freezes, not waiting to hear that voice now, he slowly turns his head around to look back.

"Kakashi..."

Vest and Shurikens fall on the floor. Silent tears roll down on the boys face once more, he can't move, even tough he wants to snap that blade out of those hands, he can't make a sound, even tough he wants to scream at him. He is shaking, frozen half behind the door.

The man puts the blade down, slowly gets up and walks toward the little boy. Now Kakashi can see that he is  crying too. He kneels once more, now in front of the boy, and hugs him tight. "I'm sorry Kakashi." He whispers in the child's ear.

"Please, don't do this." Kakashi whispers back, half sobbing.

“Kakashi, why are you at home now?

“Don’t you dare change the subject! If somebody here has the right to ask a why it is me!” Kakashi snaps, pushing his father away.

"What do you think you'd achieve doing this? Do you see this as a sacrifice? An altruistic suicide or something like that? Nobody would benefit from this dad! You won’t be able to save or protect anything doing this!”

"Honor... My son, I was responsible for putting on hold a very important mission, I thought that  saving my comrades’ lives was the most important thing to do, and it was the mission or their lives, but this brought great damage to Konoha and dishonor over my name... I thought that maybe doing this, I could bring the honor back, at least for you... Maybe you’re just to young to understand this yet. I’m so sorry for putting this burden on you my son." Hatake Sakumo puts his right hand over his son's shoulder and looks at the ground while he speaks, but Kakashi is looking right at him. 

"I don't care about this kind of honor, we're not samurai, that's not how things work here, people won't stop vilifying you because you're dead, they won't stop judging me for what you did, it would just make me bitter and lonely, and guilty for thinking why have you done that and why I couldn’t had stopped you...

"I don't blame you for what you did. I think, you did what you thought was right and I don't care if some people can't understand what you did, because I do, and I think you're a hero for protecting your comrades... Please don't do this, stay with me dad..."

Now it was Kakashi's turn to hug the man, Sakumo has a shocked expression on his face, and he seems to be frozen again, slowly recovering from the shock of hearing his son's words, he hugs him back, now with a tiny smile on his lips and a lonely and silent tear rolling down his face.

"Thank you, son. I'm not going anywhere... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive your father..."

"I forgive you father. I've already done that..." 

Hearing this Sakumo closes his eyes and buries his face on his son’s hair, whispering his gratitude again. They stay like this for some time then Kakashi says with a low and raspy voice: “I need water.”

“Ok, it’s getting late and you’re not looking good.” He puts a hand over Kakashi’s forehead looking for signs of a fever. “What about cooking some soup?” He gets up and picks up his son too, earning an indignant noise from the boy.

“I’m not hungry dad, but I’m confiscating your tantō.” Kakashi states fiercely, crossing his arms.

“What?.. You know, I am supposed to be the father and mature one here...” Sakumo says while walking towards the kitchen.

“Well, I think you’re you are clearly in need of some help today.”

“...” 

“Daddy, do you really wanted to die?” Kakashi asks in a subdued voice.

“...”

“Dad?”

“No Kakashi.” Sakumo sighs. “I’ve never wanted it.”

“Good! Because, I’ve never pegged you as a coward...”

“Ouch...”

“Sorry dad...”

“How about some miso soup with eggplant?” He asks putting his son on the kitchen's floor and reaching for a glass of water.

Hearing this Kakashi’s stomach gives a loud protest. “Yes, it would be nice.”

Sakumo nods and starts picking the ingredients with his son’s help. They cook in silence for some time until Sakumo repeats his question from before.

“Why were you at home so early Kakashi? I thought you had training today...”

“Well, I think it was a good idea staying at home today, wasn’t it?

Sakumo flinches, but he isn’t dropping the subject now.

“Seriously Kakashi, you’re not one to miss training or missions, what happened?”

Kakashi knew this was coming, but he hadn’t decided what to say yet. 

It isn't like he could say _"you see dad, I've traveled back in time after helping to put an end for the fourth great shinobi war and watching the hero of this war that also happens to be the love of my life dying in my arms, by her own teammates hands that also happened to be my students..."_ Is it? He still did not have a plan for what to do now that he was back...

"I wasn't feeling good." it's what he says out loud, that should be a good enough answer... no?

"Are you sick?" He puts his hand on his son's forehead again. "You're a little warm, but I don't think it's a fever yet... Maybe we should see a doctor."

"It's ok dad, I'm fine now. You don't need to worry."

"Of course I need to worry! You're my son, and you don't get sick easily... or was it chakra depletion again?" Sakumo has a suspicious look in his face now.

"Wha...! Dad! Why do you think I had chakra depletion, _again_?" He asks with indignation and emphasizing a last word.

"Well, because that wouldn't be something new, would it?"

"It wasn't chakra depletion."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"So..."

"So, what?"

"So... What was it?"

"I think the soup is ready."

"Kakashi..." Sakumo was getting even more worried with each of his son's aversions.

The boy sighs, he wasn't going anywhere like this... "I'm fine dad, really. It was just something that haven't happened, yet... just a nightmare."

"A nightmare? Do you mind telling me?" The older man asks while setting the table.

Kakashi sighs again, serving himself with some soup and eggplants. He doesn't look at his father when he answers.

"It was the ending of a war, there was a lot of destruction, but there was a person that saved many lives and put an end to the war. This person was very important to me, and I watched her dying, I couldn't save her." Kakashi has a pained expression on his face and Sakumo flinches at hearing this... Wait, a she?

"A girl? Would she be little Rin?

This gets the boy by surprise, after everything that had happened he was focusing on _this_  detail of what he said?

"No, it wasn't Rin, why?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just thinking... She's a very pretty girl, don't you think so? She is you're friend, isn't she? I've seen you talking to her... Do you like her?”

Kakashi is blushing, and without a mask to hide it, because well, he is eating, at home, with his father that for obvious reasons had already seen his face, and he is seeing him blushing now, and at the end of his father’s rumbling he is also gaping.

“Uh...” It’s what says in his defense.

“I know you’re too young, but I think you two would give me pretty cute grandchildren...” Sakumo finishes with a shit eating grin.

“What? No!” But an image of his father playing with a blue eyed, silver haired little girl was already imprinted in his mind, Rin doesn’t have blue eyes, Naruto has, had, will have, ugh... the truth is that thinking of her now is just painful, it shows in his face, and for his bewilderment his father misunderstands it once more.

“Oh, you invited her for a date and she said no?

“NO!!! Dad please, stop! She is just my friend, I don’t like her this way.”

“Hum... Ok, so... who was it? In your dream?

“Dad, she doesn’t exist.” _Yet_ , is unsaid.

“At least describe her for me.”

“Uh...” As long as he doesn’t describe her like: “ _She has a blinding smile, so beautiful that when she smiles at me I can’t see anything else in my surrounding, and such beautiful eyes, so expressive and full of joy that makes me want to dive deep in that blue...”_   it wouldn’t make any harm, would it?

"She was short, blonde and had blue eyes.” Yeah, that’s enough.

“Like a Yamanaka?” So his father had just found a bone...

“No, she was... brighter...” maybe not the best word to choose... “Like her hair was more yellow and her eyes more blue.”

“Oh... perhaps it was good that you missed training today... it seems that you are spending too much time with your Sensei...”

Sakumo has an awkward and kind of worried expression on his face while Kakashi is trying very hard not to face palm now. 

“You really like your Sensei, don’t you?” 

Was his father jealous? “Yes, dad. I think he’s a great teacher and person.” A sad look could be seen in the man’s face at hearing his son. “But, I’d rather when it’s you training me.” And now the shit eating grin is back...

“Would you like if I joined your training tomorrow?”

“Would you?” The boy’s eyes are wide open and full of hope now.

“Yes.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

“Yes! I’d love it dad!” The opportunity of training with his father again was priceless. For the first time in what seemed to be forever Kakashi felt hope, happiness and gratitude. Maybe he could make peace with everything that had happened in the last days, maybe he’d be able to fulfill Naruto’s wish and save as many lives as it is possible, protect Konoha, avoid a war and bring her back. Maybe waking up today, in his old home, hadn’t been just some random happenstance.

They finished dinner and their everyday chores with just light talk, until the clock on the wall points 9 o’clock.

“Time for shower and bed Kakashi.”

“Bedtime? Do I have a bedtime?” He looks at his father with a genuinely surprised expression.

“Yes son, you have bedtime since you were born... have you forgotten?

Yes, he has forgotten... “But dad, I’m a Shinobi, legally an adult and...”

“And my eight year old son.” His father interrupts him, he was used with Kakashi’s complaints about about his bedtime. “So while I’m here you should listen to me, and while you’re in missions you better listen to your superiors, now go.” He says the last words clapping his hands and shooing the boy away.

He goes to the bathroom grumbling. “That’s just so unfair, bedtime? Really? Can’t believe it...”

But a bath is always good to relax and think. Undressing himself is the first challenge for his brain, he is in an eight year old body again, and he is allowed to feel awkward like this, after all he had already started his thirties. He used to be a tall man, well toned and without an inch of baby fat... would it mix up his Taijutsu? He’ll need to see it tomorrow. For now he has to think about all the future possibilities.

Should he tell somebody that he is a time traveler? Would it be wise? Would somebody believe him? He had already earned a little more time with his father, and he doesn’t know how much that could interfere in his known future. Naruto wasn’t born yet. What if he had just finished erasing her existence... no, he is not giving up. He wouldn’t change anything else until she is born, anything too important at least, but Obito and Rin... ugh... there are too many possibilities. She wanted him to save lives, maybe he could stop the war saving Obito and Rin, he’s sure their death won’t change Naruto’s birth, there isn’t any connection between their death and her birth...

**“No, any connections, just her father, hn”**

_“What? Who said that? I’m starting to listen voices!”_

**“And I thought Naruto was stupid...”**

“Uh...”

**“Very clever from you.”**

“Ok, who are you?”

**“If I were you, I wouldn’t talk out loud, your old man may listen and think you’re crazy talking alone.”**

_“And how can you listen my thoughts?”_

**“I’m not sure how, but I’m inside you... no way I’m going out like this...”** the voice just grumbles the last part.

_“Well, mind to introduce yourself? Because I really think this is not normal... or healthy...”_

**“You may know me as the Kyuubi.”**

_“What? How? What the hell are you doing inside my head?”_

**“I was hoping you had the answer for this... but I can see you did what she wanted...”**

_“Do you know... but how are you here?"_

**“I’m guessing she put my chakra in the seal... did she touch it?”**

_“She did.”_ And Kakashi could see her last moments again, when she moved her hand to reach the pocket where the seal was.  _“She said you couldn’t heal her...”_

**“I was healing her, unconscious and weak, but I wasn’t going to let her go. You know how hard it is to find a decent vessel?”**

_“What are you saying?”_

**“That she sent me back in time with you and now we are stuck together.”**

_“What? She sacrificed herself to make me a jinchuuriki? What’s the problem with this family that keeps putting a bijuu inside others without permission and killing themselves for it?”_

**“Idiot, you’re not my vessel, she hasn’t sealed me inside you, and I’m not saying she would had survived if she hadn’t done that, it’s not like I knew what was happening... I’m just not getting out, no way, not like this...”**

Kakashi closed his eyes and tried to meditate like he had seen Naruto doing so many times before, so he could reach his mindscape. Soon enough he is there. It is a dog kennel, but all the jails are open, there’s water all over the floor and it’s a little dark, but he could see something moving in the corner of the last jail. A tiny little red fox with nine tails. He can’t hold the laugh.

_“I see. So the great Kyuubi isn’t so great anymore...”_

**“Brat! I’m still the most powerful of all Bijuu, may I remember you that in this timeframe my vessel is Kushina? This form is just a little part of my future self. Naruto was worried about you coming back alone, she never asked me if I wanted to come with you, but I got it now, without me you’re gonna make me lose my best vessel! I won’t let you destroy the chances my kit has to be born.”**

_“Your kit?”_ the Kyuubi just said Naruto is his kit? Well, if it means he’s going to have help... _“and what are you gonna do?”_

**“Didn’t you listen? I have the memories of my future self, my vessel is Naruto’s mother, nobody better than me to make sure she is going to be born again.”**

The fox is right, and Kakashi is relived. He has a team now, who would say that the great Kyuubi, the full of hatred demon fox has such a soft spot for a certain blond girl, sure it is Naruto after all...

_“Ok, thanks, I’m glad for having your help. It’s Kurama right?”_

The fox looks at him with suspicious eyes, trying to decide if he likes the idea of another person that’s not Naruto knowing his true name. He just shrugs, it’s too late anyway, he already knows.

**“Yes.”** Saying this he just curls himself in a fluffy ball and close his eyes.

_“What? You gonna sleep already? I think we have a lot to discuss...”_

**“And we have years to discuss all this things, now let me sleep, you’re father is waiting for you.”**

Kakashi is impressed with the fox’s ability to fall asleep so fast. Good thing he sleeps at least. Having a voice talking inside your head every time shouldn’t be pleasant.

He finishes his bath and yawns, it seems that his child body has a child’s limitations. Kurama is right, they have some years before Naruto would be back to this world, better get stronger now so he’ll be able to do a better job for protecting her this time around . If he had more people to help him ok, but he won’t tell anyone what he knows, he isn’t going to change more then he thinks is necessary to get a better future for her, after all, she is the reason he is here and now he has a little help...

He goes to his bedroom and just as the Kyuubi had said, his father is waiting for him there. The man tucks him in the bed and gives him a good night kiss. The boy keeps looking at the door where the man left the room, feeling an uneasiness at thinking about the man alone in his room... Suicidal thoughts aren’t jokes, he had stopped him a few hours ago, but what if he tried again? No, he promised to be there tomorrow and he is a man of honor after all... he keeps his word. 

Kakashi doesn’t know exactly when he stopped worrying about his father and drifted off to sleep. It comes naturally and soon he is far away dreaming.

 

_It’s a sunny day and Kakashi is happy spending some time with his father, buying some groceries and talking about Guy’s training. They keep talking while walking through the streets of an unscathed Konoha until they reach the training grounds._

_Kakashi sees a head of long blonde hair that isn’t his Sensei’s. It’s Naruto! She is waving at him and smiling that megawatt smile of hers. He waves back calling her name and running to her. They are the same height, they seem to be the same age and she calls his father Sensei..._

_“What are we going to do today? Are you gonna teach me that awesome Jutsu you taught Kakashi?”_

_Something sounds wrong, his father isn’t her Sensei, Kakashi is, but before he says anything his father is talking to her._

_“No, Naruto. I can’t teach you to use lightning because that’s not your affinity.” Of course she is pouting now._

_“What? That’s so unfair Sensei!”_

_“I wouldn’t say it, your affinity is wind, and let me tell you a secret...” he lowers his voice “wind is stronger than lightning.”_

_“Really?” And Naruto jumps excited “You hear that Kakashi? I’m going to learn that new Jutsu and I’ll be stronger than you!” Kakashi eye smiles at her knowing how much it bothers her._

_“Sorry, did you say anything?”_

_“Ah! You!!!” But Rin is there now, holding Naruto so she can’t jump on his throat._

_He knows Naruto is already stronger that him, she is a heroine, isn’t she? But he is not one to go back in a challenge and he likes to tease some people, sometimes..._

_“Don’t lose your time with him Naruto. Soon I’m gonna be a Jounin too, and I’ll be stronger than Bakashi here!”  Obito says it full of confidence, but Naruto looks at him pulling a face. “You’re late!” Is what she says._

_Suddenly the day becomes dark, there is something heavy in the air and Kakashi is alone. He looks around trying to find his friends and his father, but all he sees are the trees in a gray light. He summons Pakkun felling an urgency but he can’t explain why._

_“Yo Kakashi. Are you gonna touch my paw?” The dog shows him his cute little paw, but the feeling of urgency just grows in him._

_“Pakkun, can you find Naruto?”_

_“You know where to find them, they are always there.” It’s not something Pakkun would say, but he listens anyway, and he knows where to go._

_He starts running faster than he ever did, The Valley of The End, they are always there... He is crying. “Naruto...” his heart aches “Naruto, please don’t leave me...” but he can hear, it’s  the sound of a thousand birds, it’s all his fault. “No...”_

_He is too late, she is lying on the floor, next to Hashirama’s statue and Sasuke is there too, crying, “I loved her too” he says looking straight into Kakashi’s eyes, but than there’s a red light involving her body and Sasuke is no longer there. That light is chakra, the Kyuubi’s chakra. Hope. Is Kurama saving her? But then there’s a masked man getting closer to her._

_Kakashi knows that man, he is dangerous. Kakashi needs help. That man's name is Toby isn’t it? But Toby is Obito... or would he be Uchiha Madara?_

_“You killed Rin Kakashi, it’s only fair that I would take Naruto from you.” Obito’s voice echoes in his ears._

_“No, Obito!” Kakashi tries to reach him but can’t._

_He is taking the Kyuubi from Naruto, he needs help because he is still so weak, he is so small. But who is going to help him?_

_“Dad!” He screams “Dad! I need you.” It’s like his voice can’t reach anyone and he continues to scream but nobody hears him. “Daddy! They are going to kill her!” And for some reason he is even more far away from them now. “Naruto! Dad!”_

_He looks back and see his home, he runs into it, maybe his father is there so he’ll help to save Naruto. When he opens the doors he has a glimpse of a man’s body lying on the floor, he gets closer and sees long silver hair and blood spread on the tatami, “No!”_

“Kakashi!”

He is in his old bedroom, panting and sweating, but somebody is there with him.

“Kakashi! It’s just a dream my son.” 

It’s his father, he's there, hugging him, alive and well, just a dream indeed...

“Dad?”

“Yes, Kakashi...”

“Can you stay with me tonight?” 

There is some silence and then he answers. “Of course my son.”


End file.
